


Guardian of the lost children

by Booklover1234567890



Category: Good Omens, Hetalia - Fandom, Inuyasha - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, Marvel, Supernatural, The Mortal Instruments, Transformers, percy jackson - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover1234567890/pseuds/Booklover1234567890





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and slightly boring day. Specifically it was December 22nd. Christmas was in 3 days and everyone at the North Pole was extremely busy. Slightly outside the Pole and in direct view of one of the windows a girl floated. She was very confused about what was going on. She was also nearly entirely transparent. Much like a ghost. She was not a ghost however. She had been outside for hours at this point. Suddenly the Northern Lights lit up the sky. The look of confusion on the girl’s face deepened. One by one the the Guardians appeared. They were at the North Pole for a meeting. Only one Guardian noticed the girl floating outside. That Guardian was Mercy. She opened the window and Jack Frost came in with a cold gust of wind and the girl floated in too. Mercy then closed the window. She rarely got cold and she knew Jack never got cold but some of the other Guardians did get cold. Faith glanced toward the floating girl and frowned. North put more logs in the fire which Jack stayed away from. Getting too close to fireplaces always made him get a fever and he couldn’t get sick now. Not when children were still counting on him to bring snow days and fun times. Light from the moon shone on the floor and lit up a special crystal. The Man in the Moon had chosen a new Guardian. Toothiana also known as the Tooth Fairy made suggestions about who it could be but Mercy knew that the floating girl with the blue light around her who had come from outside was the new Guardian. The new Guardian currently had her eyes closed and her hands over her ears and was shivering. North glanced toward the girl and gasped. Slowly every Guardian turned to look at her. The girl continued to shiver. She was very cold. Mercy slowly and carefully approached her. The girl slowly uncovered her ears. “We won’t hurt you child of the god of the sea.” Mercy said softly. For even not knowing who this girl was Mercy could easily see a certain resemblance between this girl and a certain demigod by the name of Percy Jackson. The girl slowly opened her eyes. They were the color of green sea glass. A very pretty color but Mercy wasn’t really paying attention to that so much as the look of fear in the girl’s eyes or her lack of shoes. “We really wom’t hurt you.” Mercy said gently. “Promise?” The girl said shakily. Her name was Andromeda and the last thing she remembered was fighting for her life against a terrible monster. Fear does strange things to some people.


	2. Daughter of Poseidon

Andromeda was freaked out.


End file.
